Fred and George Weasly and the Marauder's Map
by Poetic License
Summary: Fred and George and in their first year and geuss what they get their grubby little hands on in Filch's office. That's right the Marauder's Map. This story is the beginning of the twins' pranking career.


Disclaimer: all characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling .

* * *

The eleven year old Weasley twins stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts waiting to be sorted. A black boy with dreadlocks stood next to them looking at the tatty black wizard's hat Professor McGonagall had just placed on the stool in front of the hall with sheer terror. Suddenly a rip in the hat opened and the hat began to sing :

I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat Place me on and I'll place you where you ought to be

I could tell you that

You belong in Gryffindor

With the bravest of the brave

Or in Hufflepuff

With the loyal, just, and true

Mayhap you belong in Ravenclaw

Where knowledge is greatly craved

Then again you might belong in Slytherin

Where cunning plans do brew

So put me on and I'll tell you where you ought to be.

Then McGonagall began to call out names. The hat would be placed on the students head, then the hat would call out a House name.

"Jordan, Lee," called McGonagall and the boy with dreads tripped out of line and made his way toward the hat. A few seconds later the hat bellowed, " GRYFFINDOR!" Lee, looking relieved, proudly walked to the Gryffindor table. It was about ten minutes later that the Weasley were called. Both were placed in Gryffindor without a moments hesitation from the hat. After the Sorting and Dumbledore's beginning of the year speech the feast began.

"Hullo," said the boy with dreadlocks who was sitting across from them, "I'm Lee Jordan, first Jordan at Hogwarts," he added cheerfully.

"Fred and George Weasley, sixth Weasley at Hogwarts," answered the twins.

"So know any good spells," asked Lee.

"Sure do," said George," remember that one we used to turn Ron's frog blue, Fred?"

"Yes. It went something like this didn't it One, two Turn it blue."

"Really," Lee said excitedly," it works. Lemme try it."

"Okay, try and turn that goblet blue," said George innocently. Lee nodded pointed his wand at the cup, muttered the spelled and the cup exploded. The twins were laughing like maniacs.

Jordan smiled and said, "Good one. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." And that was how the twins met Lee Jordan.

* * *

Two weeks later the twins had their first encounter with Filch, the Hogwarts Caretaker. The twins had proclaimed themselves obviously innocent. Why would they want to drop Dungbombs anywhere let alone Professor Snape's office. They had stopped the real perpetrators and confiscated the Dungbombs. At least that was their story. Filch being the git he was didn't believe them and sentenced them to two weeks worth of detention. Just then Peeves came shrieking down the hallway dropping things and causing general chaos amongst the students. This sent Filch running and left the twins to investigate his office and maybe leave a present or two of sorts. George was looking into the Extremely Dangerous Confiscated Artifacts drawer when he heard Filch coming back. Feeling he ought to take something he grabbed an piece of old parchment and left a Dungbomb in its' place. Filch came back extremely peeved at Peeves extremely exuberant shanigans. He was so angry in fact he had completely forgotten about the twins, who took the opportunity to slip out of punishment unnoticed.

Back in Gryffindor common room George pulled out the piece of parchment and began to examine it.

" Why would this be in the Extremely Dangerous Artifacts drawer? It's just a bit of old parchment," George asked his twin.

"Dunno. Maybe it does something else," Fred answered. "let's see if this works." He pointed his wand at the paper and said, "aperio." Slowly words began to form on the page. It read, "Mr. Moony implores the Weasly twins to keep their freckled faces out of other people's affairs."

"Let me try this," said George then muttered, "compertus." again words appeared on the page. "Mr. Prongs would like to say that George is an pompous prat." Again the twins tried to see what secrets the parchment held. Only to be insulted by misters Padfoot and Wormtail. It took them weeks to figure out what the parchment was. It was a map, the Marauder's Map. When the twins figured it out the map said "Misters Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail congratulate the Weasly twins on their discovery of the Marauder's Map. Enjoy." And enjoy it they did. With the Marauder's Map's help the Weasly twins became Hogwarts' most infamous pranksters.


End file.
